Resident Loud
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: In this story, follows Rookie cop Lincoln, Experienced cop Lori, Rocker Luna and Medic Max Moxie as they try to survive the dead and monsters in Royal Woods. (Takes elements and other stuff from Resident Evil)
1. Lincoln & Lori's Prologue

Okay it all started in July 9th 2016 in a medium sized city named Royal Woods where a virus spread and infected the first person and later over about 40 to 50 minutes the virus spread all over the city...

Two police officers, Lieutenant 27 year old Lori Loud and her brother Rookie 21 year old Lincoln Loud were on duty when this happened, already on a order to investigate a "Disturbing The Peace" in the outskirts of the city.

Lincoln was in the force for 2 months and he was on desk job but this was his first case.

Lincoln also had overdid it with _his_ uniform, he had normal officer uniform but he had a swat vest that had R.P.D. on the front and on the back it also said R.P.D. but with a picture of the state of Michigan 1 inch above it, he has radio/police shoulder microphone on the right upper breast area almost on the shoulder, he had a long sleeved white shirt underneath the uniform, he was also wearing small elbow guards and was wearing black fingerless gloves with the end of the sleeves tucked into the gloves, he had a holster for his gun and knee guards.

Lori on the other hand had a simple uniform with normal gloves and a baseball cap that said "Police", because of this, she had to shorten her hair and added a ponytail.

In their police car, they had arrived at where the disturbing the peace incident was, a gas station.

The gas station looked empty and had low blinking lighting too. So Lincoln and Lori got out of the car and went on the sides of the entrance Lori on the left and Lincoln on the right. Both of them pulled out their guns just in case something happens. Lori's gun happens to be a Rex Alpha 9 pistol while Lincoln's gun was a Heckler and Koch VP70 pistol, and Lori was confused at the sight of the pistol Lincoln was holding.

"Hold up, what kind of gun is that?" Lori asked

"Oh this? This is a Heckler and Koch VP70 also know as, well personally by me as 'Mataline'."

"Oh... Okay then."

As soon as they got that out of the way, they walked into the gas station.

But as soon as they did, the lights, all of them, turned off, leaving the area pitch black.

"Okay turn on your flashlight." Lori said

Lori pulled out her flashlight and turned it on, while Lincoln turn his on as the flashlight was attached to his belt, it was a bit brighter than Lori's and Lori was confused by this, but decides not to ask.

Both were walking in the empty pit stop and then they heard... Unique sounds in the back room so there must be someone in the back.

As soon as they walks back there they hear... Slurping? Suction? And sounds of chomping? At first they thought it was two people having silent sexual intercourse but then again it could be something else so they _had_ to investigate...

Lori slowly walked up to the door and opened it slowly and what's behind it will change their lives.

As soon as the door was open they found some random guy on his knees, they thought he was drunk or something.

"Hey you awake?" Lori asked

However as soon as she said that she noticed something different... That there was blood on the ground, and it wasn't something from meat or even fake blood, it was actually real blood! And after seeing this Lori and Lincoln slowly looked at the person kneeing with bits of fear in them. After hearing Lori's question, the person got up and look at them. It's face was bloodied up, it's area around the mouth was ripped off soo you can see the bloodied skeleton. And Lincoln looked down and on the ground he saw a body, a bloody one and it looked like it's guts and intestines were gutted out and chewed up. It's head was chewed apart from its body and the face was chewed up, making it unrecognizable.

"What in the actual Fuck!?" Lincoln sweared out of fear

Both siblings point their guns at the thing and it doesn't react to this, it just instead puts it's arms out for them and walks slowly close to them.

"Lincoln stay back I've got this" Lori ordered

That was okay for Lincoln, since he was too shocked to literally do anything, he's just standing there pointing his gun at the thing. Lori just slowly approaches the thing while it approaches _her_.

"Freeze!"

But the thing doesn't.

"I Said Freeze!"

And the thing _still_ doesn't freeze. Then in a second the thing was in front of her and as it lunges at her, she shot her gun straight in the neck of it but it doesn't do anything. Then it aims it's chompers for her neck, but Lori wouldn't let it as she has her hand pushing it's head backwards.

But the thing was too strong for as she let go unintentionally and it bit into her neck but few blood was showing as it sink it's teeth not deep. This caused her to push it back, and as she held on to her bite mark she walks backwards and falls down, still holding her bite mark.

Seeing this caused Lincoln to wake from his shockture and really threaten the thing.

"Hey! Nobody does that to _my_ sister!"

Lincoln then threateningly points his gun at the thing all pissed off n stuff. But as it did with Lori, the thing doesn't listen and just turns it's attention to the white haired rookie and walk towards him.

Like Lori, Lincoln hesitates to shoot it but as it also lunges at him he shoot it in brief shock, right in the head, knocking it back.

Lincoln then finishes the job by shooting it in the head a couple of times, it was resilient because it survived the couple of headshots but after the 4th or 5th one it finally fell down to the floor and died.

After he killed it he lowered his arm that carried "Mataline" and just stands there, breathing loud and intensively.

"My Fucking God." Lincoln said in relief

Then he sheaths Mataline into his holster and turns his attention to the injured Lori, who was sitting against the wall, holding her bite mark and occasionally groaning in pain.

"Lori are you okay?!" Lincoln asked

"That fucker literally bit me. No I'm not okay."

"Don't worry Lori, I have just the thing." Lincoln reassured

Lincoln also kept a pouch bag attached to the behind of his belt, he pulled out a spray of some sort.

"W-What's that?" Lori asked

"First Aid Spray." Lincoln answered

"This'll heal your wound" Lincoln explained

Lincoln hesitates to spray for a moment then he sprays the bite mark area, Lori recoils and moans out of pain in response, causing Lincoln to stop for a moment.

"It's okay it's okay! You'll be fine." Lincoln reassured his older sister

"It hurts."

"I know it does. Because I've used this kind of spray lot before and it'll hurt but trust me you'll feel better."

Then Lincoln continued spraying the bite mark and after a few seconds he was done... No wait he sprayed all over her, causing her to cough a little and give him the "kind of angry" look.

"Just to make sure." Lincoln said

The mark was still there but it was healing it just like Lincoln said. Lincoln held his hand out for her and she grabbed it and he helped his big sister up to her feet.

"It'll heal in a moment Lori."

Lori then hugs her little brother, surprising him a little until he hugged her back.

"Thanks Lincoln."

"You're welcome Lori."

"So what do we do now?" Lincoln asks

"We have to report back." Lori responds

"Okay"

Then both siblings run back to the police car, but since still felt uncomfortable she decided that Lincoln should drive, and he compiled and he sat in the driver's seat while Lori sat in the passengers seat and drove off back to Royal Woods.

 ** _45 Minutes Later..._**

Both officers were back in the city that is Royal Woods, but it was empty... The avenue they they were currently in was like a ghost town or something, but they were a few blocks away to getting to the Royal Wood's Police Station.

Lori looked out her window to see everything from the sidewalks to the windows and to the buildings briefly seen... All of it empty, yet she sees a good amount of blood almost everywhere, cars in the way, road blocks that didn't do good, or even dead bodies.

"What happened here?" Lori asked

"I don't know either we were only gone for a couple of hours." Lincoln responds

"Okay as soon as we get back we'll-"

"OH SHIT!"

Lincoln saw someone walk into the road unexpectedly, he didn't see it until it was straight in the middle of the road, he hit it causing some blood splattering on the front window and this caused Lincoln to turn the wheel crazy, causing the car spinning, before flipping and rolling a couple of times before stopping, it was still upside down.

Lincoln and Lori both survived the crash obviously but not without a few head injuries.

"Ugh Lincoln what did you literally do?"

"I didn't see the person. And plus it's their fault for going into the middle of the road"

They crawl out throw the broken windows and they limber up in order to prepare the body for more active physical exercise and to hear a few bones popping. After awhile they were okay, Lori was by the car getting her stuff while Lincoln ran over to the person he ran over, he can tell that the person was bloodied up from the hit. Lincoln check their pulse... But no avail.

"I'm sorry to whoever you are." Lincoln apologized to the dead person

Then he heard something coming up behind him, now it wasn't Lori as he could see her in his sight, he turns around to see, and he saw what he thought he wouldn't see again, more of those things.

Lincoln then looked around to see more and more of those things coming from everything, from under the cars, to the alleys, and through broken windows.

Lincoln pulled out Mataline from it's holster and pointed at the ones closer to him while backing up a little. He was inches away from the body on the ground, but then the body unexpectedly was slowly getting up as it acted like one of those things.

"Ugh not you too!"

Lincoln did what he had to do, he shot the thing getting up, with it falling down dead.

Lincoln then proceeds to shoot them things but not in the head as he randomly aims everywhere on them.

Lori herself looks behind to see 2 or 3 of those things and she pulls out her gun and gives a couple of shots to them as well.

However in a minute there were more than they counted, they couldn't regroup as Lincoln and Lori ran off their own ways, Lincoln ran into an alley where there was none of those things, while Lori ran down the street.

In the alley there was a door at the end so Lincoln ran for it. But it was locked as he tried to open it, he saw a whole horde of the dead coming out for him in the alley, so he uses his strength to push the door three times and then uses all of his strength to kick it open, it was successful.

But as he goes to a door, one of those things like lunged behind him and bit his neck from behind but few blood was showing as it sink it's teeth not that deep. He uses his elbow to hit it's gut and uses his back to push it out, knocking it back. As soon as he did this he immediately closes the door and barricades it by pushing the shelf on it that was beside the door. The dead couldn't get in no matter what, but that barricade can't hold them off forever.

Lincoln sat down against a wall, taking a breather. He reaches into his pouch bag and pulls out the first aid spray and sprays it on his bite mark and all over himself. After he was done, the spray was empty so he threw it away.

" _Lincoln? Lincoln can you hear me?_ " His radio said

Lincoln knew that was Lori talking to him through radio so he holds on the radio and activates the microphone.

"Yeah I hear you Lori." Lincoln responded

" _Oh thank god you're alright! Are you okay? Are you hurt?_ "

"I'm okay Lori. One of those things bit me but I used the rest of my spray to fix it."

" _Well I'm glad you're okay_."

"Lori how do we regroup? There's a lot of them."

" _Well let's head back to the station we'll regroup. Be careful Lincoln_."

"I will Lori. I promise."

Lincoln then unhands his police shoulder microphone and continues to take a breather while reloading his gun.

 _Lincoln and Lori were parted by an inescapable destiny. But this is just the beginning of a nightmare that will affect them for the rest of their lives._

 _ **End Of Lincoln and Lori's Prologue**_

 **As if the name didn't give it away yes this does take place in the Resident Evil universe and their _might_ be cameos n stuff, but the majority of the story will be original.**


	2. Luna's Prologue

On the same night and possibly the same time. At 1216 Franklin Avenue there lies a house, but it wasn't no ordinary house it was an extraordinary house and family that held 13 occupants called the Loud Family were the magic usually in fanfictions happens...

But this isn't going to be about them... Anyway inside the house currently had only one occupant: 25 year old rockstar Luna Loud.

She has short pixie cut brunette hair with a teal streak, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple with teal mixed eyeshadow, she wears a purple t-shirt with a white skull but she was also wearing a light blue leather jacket, with a skull patch on the back over the shirt, she wore wool purple fingerless gloves, she wore dark blue jeans and high purple boots.

Luna was in her room, singing the blues with her guitar, now that jacket she has on belonged to her former girlfriend Sam Sharp, who died of cancer a year ago. Luna truly loved her and she didn't take it too well, she changed her appearance to almost look like Sam and after which Luna was never the same again, and even today she still misses her girlfriend, about after that, Luna became a recluse in everyways from socal.

After Luna was done singing, she felt hungry, of course at least she doesn't sit in her room all day and not eating or drinking anything, she's a human. So she goes out her door, walks downstairs and enters the living room area, she goes to her left, walking pass the dinning room, and into the kitchen she is.

As she opens the fridge, she finds that there's lots of options to eat from.

But as she was still deciding, she heard the front door open, thinking it was mom or dad or anyone she knew, so she turned her back and walks slowly back into the living room.

"Hello?" Luna called out

But Luna stopped as soon as she saw some person going through the door, they were a male but with a pale skin. Luna assumed the man went to the wrong address.

"Um excuse me sir? I think you went to the wrong house."

However as she said that, the "man" was walking towards her. Luna slowly backs away in fear.

"Um sir? What are you doing?"

The man had his arms out for Luna and walks slowly closer to her with Luna scared now. Unexpectedly the "man" lunges at her, Luna caught "it" before it can do something to her.

The thing was trying to bite her neck and she was about to as it was too strong for her to hold it back, she had to find something fast before this thing bites her.

Luna quickly looked around and found on the counter behind her, a sharp knife.

She grabs the knife and pushes it back by stabbing the thing with the knife in the chest, leaving it there. But as you expected, the thing didn't die.

"What are you?!"

Luna quickly moved around it and ran out the kitchen. But as soon as she did, the thing grabbed her foot, tripping her. Luna fell to the ground and as she looked back, the thing desperately tried to bite her foot, so Luna kicked it in the face, the thing was stunned.

Luna used this opportunity to get up and run. She does so and runs up to her room, with the thing following her. She entered her room and she closed it.

Luna heard it desperation trying to get in, she knew that door wouldn't last long so she had to find a weapon. She had to make a sacrifice and use her own guitar as a weapon.

As soon as the thing broke down the door and entered the room, it ran at her, Luna without hesitation, hits it in the head, knocking it down. After it hit the floor hard, Luna did not hesitate to keep bashing its head in with her guitar.

Luna kept bashing it in, even after it's head was gone, then out of exhaustion she stopped, she looked and she broke her guitar in half, making it useless now, she threw it away and sat down on her bed in relief and exhaustion.

" _Why did he try to bite me? No that wasn't a man._ _That was a monster that took the form of a human that thrives for humans guts and chunks of us._ " Luna thought to herself

Luna then hears an alarm from far away, that alarm meant an announcement which rarely came on this days.

" _Attention!_ _Due to the citywide outbreak, everyone in this_ _vicinity must_ _evacuate to the Royal Woods Police Station immediately. An emergency evacuation has been initiated and a rescue team is on it's way._ "

Luna knew from the sound of that voice, that the announcement was a recording but she decided to evacuate anyway.

She had her backpack and filled it with everything she needed, clothes, food and water and something that's important to her, a picture album of her and Sam together. After she was done packing, she went downstairs and headed out the door, after she was on the sidewalk, she took one last glance at her home, her former home that held so many memories, bur it was time to face reality and she said goodbye to it and ran off.

 ** _Later..._**

Luna found herself lost in the city that is Royal Woods, she was in the street that was unfamiliar to her, of course she did become a recluse for a year and must've forgotten where to go.

She then spots something... It was a person at least the half of them as she could see legs kneeling.

"Hey! You friendly? Do you know how to get to the police station?" Luna yelled out to the person

But what Luna didn't know was that wasn't a person... It was the living dead like the one she encountered earlier, the dead heard her and it looked back as it _was_ feasting on a corpse. Luna knew she made a mistake the minute she saw the dead looking at her, she only had one thing in mine: " _Fuck!_ ".

The dead rose up on it's feet and soon there was three of them coming at her. Luna slowly walked back as she didn't had anything to fight back with. She didn't know there was one dead behind her.

The dead snuck up behind her and bit her in the neck but few blood was showing as it sink it's teeth not that deep. In response she elbowed it in the head, knocking it back.

However she looked at it and heard a gunshot.

The dead that bit her was shot in the head. And when she looked at the zombies that spotted her, two of them were shot in the head and killed but one was still in front of her. She looked back to see her savior.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. Max's Prologue

Taking place a little later than the last chapters but at the same time as last chapter, about a few minutes, there was a woman, a 25 year old former medic of The Special Tactics and Rescue Service, she was one of the survivors of what happened two months ago...

She tried to forget the horrors that happened there but it looked like her nightmares have came back to haunt her again.

Her name was Maxine Moxie. Max has brunette hair, with a red streak, four pairs of eyelashes, and has two piercings on each ear. Max wore a spanish brown leather jacket with a swat vest over it, it said R.P.D. on the front but on the back it had a giant red plus sign on the back, which indicates that she's still a medic. Max wore blue 5.11 pants, black Magnum combat boots, and tactical fingerless gloves. She sports a variety of equipment and gear around his waist, including an attaché case on the small of his back, double pistol magazine pouches, navigation light, rappel, and radio pouch. A drop leg holster is strapped to her thigh, and she also wears a brown leather shoulder holster on her vest, which carries a combat survival knife.

Max's mission was to find survivors and bring them back to the Royal Woods Police Station, where they are evacuating by helicopter.

So far she hasn't found any survivors, Max was heading up to a diner that still had the lights on, possibly indicating of the possible survivors there.

Now just to be sure she doesn't run into zombies again, Max held in her hands was a Beretta M9 pistol with a laser sight attached to it. She had plenty of ammo for it and she carried a spare pistol in case she loses hers.

Max wondered why she did this alone? Why she couldn't get a partner? It was probably because the other members were gone and when I mean gone I meant they aren't present in Royal Woods but she knew a couple of them were still in Royal Woods. And the fact that she knows how to deal with this zombies makes her the excellent candidate to find survivors... Without a partner.

Max shrugged that thought as it was too late now, she entered the diner and found it empty... Suspicious.

She looked around from the booths to the counter. She found a door that lead to the kitchen. She opens the door and finds the kitchen empty, but she finds a door that lead to a closet was banging as if someone was locked in there.

"Finally!" Max said in relief

Max unlocks the door and opens it. But was not prepared for what was inside.

As soon as she opened that door, she was met with a zombie lunging at her, Max in her thoughts should've expected this from what she had experience two months ago. Max quickly pointed her gun at it but the zombie landed on her and the gun was basically pushed away from her, the zombie sunk it's teeth into her neck, few blood was showing but she wasn't bleeding. Max after yelling out in pain, kicks the zombie off her and quickly crawled for her gun, she grabbed it and pointed at it. The zombie came close to biting her leg but Max shot it in the head a couple of times because she knew zombies were resilient enough to take headshots, after a few shots to the head, the zombie died finally.

As she briefly breathes in relief, her pain from the bite reminded her of it, but luckily she was bitten before so she knew what can stop the infection from spreading inside her. She reached into her pouch and grabbed a first aid spray...

But she shaked the spray can and found it empty.

"Shit!"

But luckily she had kept herbs in her pouch. These herbs had some natural agent that counteracted the infection or virus that these zombies carried. Since she was in the kitchen she went to the sink, it still had water going, she opens the spray can and fills it up with water, she puts the can on the counter.

She took out a green and red herb and a piece of paper, she crushed and mashed the colorful herbs together, looking like ashes. She took the mashed herbs and intergrated them into the can, after which she closed the can and shaked it up for a minute. She was done and she sprayed it on her bite wound, using up half the can. After she was done, she put the first aid spray can into her pouch.

" _Hey! You friendly? Do you know how to get to the police station?_ "

That voice she heard just outside the diner relieved Max as she _finally_ found one survivor. She exits the kitchen, the counter and up to the door that lead to outside of the diner where the voice was. Max then saw the survivor get bit in the neck, but saw the survivor elbow it in the face. Max did what her heart told her and she stepped outside and shot the zombie which the survivor was facing, Max another two zombies just in front of the survivor, she ran for the survivor and raised her hand which held the Beretta M9 gun in her hand, pointed it at the zombies and shot em both in the head. Max knew there was a third zombie as the survivor was still facing forwards, but then the survivor turned away to see Max.

The survivor saw Max pointing the gun at her but Max had no intentions of killing the survivor as she always carried a spray that basically was the cure to those infected but it won't cure anyone who already turned.

"Get Down!" Max ordered

The survivor did what Max said and she ducked down, revealing the zombie in Max's sight now. Max immediately shot the zombie straight in the head, causing it to fall down.

Max lowered her gun and turned her attention to the survivor.

"You okay?" Max asks

"Behind You!" The survivor warns Max

Max turns around to see a zombie straight in her face as it smacked the gun pointed at it and lunges and falls to the ground with Max to eat her. Max wasn't having that shit again.

Max held it's head back as it attempts to bite her neck, she tried to kick it off, but no avail as this one was more resilient than the others. Max uses all of her strength to push it back, and she grabs her combat knife from it's holster and stabs it in the head, killing it.

After it was dead, Max pull her knifes from its head and got the body off of her.

She puts the knife back in her shoulder holster, and looks around for more zombies but finds none.

"Are you okay?" Max asks the same question

"Are _You_ okay?"

"Yeah.."

Max remembered that the zombie bit her so she took the first aid spray and gives it to her.

"Here this should help."

The survivor knew what to do with the spray, she sprays her neck where the bite mark was, her face indicated that it hurted but she took it. She was done as she use it up, sge gave it back to Max and Max puts it back in the pouch.

"I'm Max Moxie." Max introduced herself

"My name is Luna Loud." Luna introduced but you knew

"Okay Luna here you'll need this."

Max handed her Max's spare gun, which was chrome glock 17. Luna was hesitant to take it.

"You know how to use it?" Max asks

"...Yes.. Yes I know." Luna responds

Luna then takes the pistol. Max then gives her half her ammo and there you go Luna waa now armed to defend herself.

"Luna we have to get out of here. The police station is evacuating. Follow me I know where it is." Max explains

Then Max with Luna following her goes off.

 ** _End Of All Prologues_**


	4. Lincoln 1

Lincoln was a bit trapped in the apartment he was in but he barricaded the door so none of the zombies can't get in. The barricaded door could last for hours so it's more than enough time for Lincoln to get out of there.

Lincoln entered a room that had a stairwell that led up to 4 floors, Lincoln had his Heckler and Koch VP70 pistol out in case more of those "things" as he says it, come out of nowhere. Lincoln climbs up the stairs all the way to the fourth floor and he didn't encountered any zombies... Yet.

After he reached to the fourth floor he found a hallway full of closed doors he walks down the doors and goes around a corner and finds another hallway full of doors, but except one was open, Lincoln walks through the door and finds a literal bloody mess, blood, bones, and corpse all over the apartment room.

Even though he felt scared and extreme fear, Lincoln remained calm as he has a job to do as a rookie cop.

In the apartment room it had 2 other rooms, one was the bathroom and one was a bedroom, Lincoln goes through the door that led to the bedroom, the bedroom had a balcony and the door leading to the balcony was opened. After he was on the balcony, Lincoln looked down to see swarms and swarms of zombies down at the bottom.

"Well guess I know what the last place I'm going to go." Lincoln remarked

However as he looks in front of him, he finds another balcony and it was a few feet away from the balcony _he_ was in, Lincoln got on the railings, he was scared as he might fall to his death and even if did survive the fall, he would be eaten by the zombies below.

Lincoln counted to three and he jumped and barely landed on the railings on the other balcony, almost slipping off in the process.

The balcony Lincoln _was_ one gave out and fell down to the bottom, crushing a few zombies down there.

"Well guess there's no turning back now."

Lincoln then heard a explosion like sound just on the other side of the apartment he was in, and then he heard voices that he couldn't make out, " _Survivors_." was in his thoughts, he goes through the door, the bedroom door, the apartment door and into the hallways similar to the hallways to the apartment he was in, a few minutes ago.

However in the hallway he found a zombie eating a corpse near the stairwell, however it _did_ hear him as soon as he spotted the zombie, so it got up on it's feet and looked at Lincoln's direction.

Lincoln did not hesitate to shoot it, he shot a couple of bullets to the zombie, but what he didn't know was the head was it's weak spot, and he shot the walking dead body everywhere _but_ the head. However when the zombie was in front of him, Lincoln _did_ shot it in the head, but it survived, but Lincoln shot it in the head a couple of times before the zombie finally fell down and died.

Lincoln walk pass the dead zombie and up to the corpse the z-biter was eating, it was the chewed up corpse of an officer, the officer had blonde hair styled into a faux hawk. Lincoln knew who this former living person was, his name was Jordan, but when they were kids they would call him Boy Jordan since their were two Jordans, Lincoln couldn't mourn for him, since he barely knew the guy, but he did gave a salute to him, Lincoln knew it was messed up to loot the body, but he was low on ammo so he checks the chewed up body and finds a about 10 more h. gun bullets and continued on.

He walked down the stairwell while holding his gun as he came prepared for the zombie he just killed, he always be prepared for more of them. He reached the front doors of the apartment, he opens and walks through em.

Outside the building he was in the street but as soon as he looked to his left, he found a truck in the way and it was on fire, this was the explosion he heard. Lincoln looked around and found no way to get around it.

" _Hey!_ "

As soon as Lincoln heard that, he turns around while holding as gun up. What he found was a man who's looks the same age as Lincoln, the man had stylish hair with long bangs and blue eyes, his hair looked like a mix between blond and brunette. The man had a R.P.D. uniform which consists of an all blue shirt and pants, with a white long sleeved undershirt. He wears armor on his shoulders, chest, he wore elbow and knee guards like Lincoln, the armor on his chest had R.P.D. and on the back it also said R.P.D. but with a picture of the state of Michigan above it, he also wore tactical fingerless gloves, he had a pistol holster on his thigh, and had the same pistol as Lincoln's, what are the odds of that happening. From the way he looked, Lincoln could tell that he was a rookie cop.

"Are... You a rookie?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah first day on the job. Great huh?"

"Yeah... Wait you were supposed to be here earlier?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah well I was supposed to start last week and then I got a call to stay away. I wish I'd come here sooner."

"Yeah you should've. Paperwork's not that hard, colleagues are friendly and nice, and the best part: we can eat donuts all the time."

"That sounds nice." The rookie commented

"Yeah but not anymore, what's your name rookie?"

"I'm-"

A gunshot was heard and the bullet landed between them, either one was so close to being shot, reacting to this, both rookies took cover but respectively.

"Listen rookie! You have to get to the police station, we'll meet up there." Lincoln ordered

"Alright."

Using the opportunity the blonette (blond and brunette) haired rookie took off running, while Lincoln stayed behind to deal with the attackers. Lincoln took a quick peak at the attackers before pulling back, the attackers were wearing strange clothing, as if they were mercenaries.

"Identify yourselves!" Lincoln ordered

Lincoln got up and pointed his gun at them, however he got a clear look at them now, they had gas masks, guns like assault rifles, yep these were mercenaries alright.

"Oh Shit!"

They opened fire at Lincoln but he quickly dodges them by running. Lincoln ran into a building where you can park your car, he enters it and closes the door.

Lincoln then takes a breather, why is there mercenaries in the streets? Anyway Lincoln walks down the hallway and down to where he finds two red doors, leading to another street he assumed.

However before he can go up to it, he was shot in the back, causing him to take cover. However he was shot straight in the back, where he was wearing his swat vest, which was bulletproof. He took cover behind a pillar, why are they trying to kill him? Are they mistaking him of one of those things? Probably.

"I'm not one of those things! Stop shooting!"

Lincoln takes a peak around the pillar and sees something comes out of the vents and attack the mercenaries, using this opportunity to escape, Lincoln runs to the doors and closes them shut.

Outside, Lincoln was in an alley, he walks out of the alley and finds himself in a weird place he's never been in before. However he continued to walk on.

The place was deserted, there's nothing around, Lincoln walked up to a building where it had windows the length of doors, the windows were broken, recently it looked. As he walks through them, he finds missing heads of zombies, and a dead body of a overweight man where it looked like he was _just_ being eaten, on the hand of the body was a shotgun, Lincoln recognized it as a Remington M1100 with it's barrel cut. Lincoln picked up the shotgun and finds about 3 shells in there and the shotgun had a strap attached.

So Lincoln puts on the strap and and the shotgun was held on his back, Lincoln still had his pistol out as it currently had more ammo than the shotgun he had know, about 24 handgun bullets.

In the building he found it to be a gun store from looks of it, it was ransacked, no guns in it, however he did found more bullets for his pistol. After he found the ammo, he continued on as he opens the door that lead to the back of the store.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	5. Luna & Max 1

In the meantime Luna and Max were on a street looking for the station.

"Sooo What exactly is going on around?" Luna asked

"No clue but all you need to know is this: These things are called 'Zombies' they're slow but they're deadly and the only way to stop them is to destroy the infected' brains," Max explained

"Destroy their... brains?" Luna confusingly asked

" _Shoot them in the head_ ,"

Immediately after she said that, she cocks her pistol, ready to kill some zombies in the way. Luna looks at Max's vest and assumes that Max is a cop.

"You're a cop right?"

Max then looks down on her vest and looks back at Luna.

"Kind of, but I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S. so that's that,"

"S.T.A.R.S.? A special force issue huh?"

"So you've heard,"

As they walk along the street, it was quiet and peaceful... Very suspicious. And there was no zombies there or anything other than destroyed shit. Max took a peak at Luna, Max thought she was cute with her teal streak, freckles and her voice too. Max was lesbian and she was pretty open about it. But then she had to put aside this to focus on getting to the police station.

However they heard something so they look to their left, they see a zombie jogging towards them, causing them to shoot at it, mainly the head, after they had killed it they looked around to see swarms of them.

"Where are they all coming from?"

"Oh no they're over there too,"

Luna saw a couple from they were at so they had to move now!

"Luna! Over here!"

Max then runs to an alley with Luna following her, as she tries to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"No! It won't open. Let's go back,"

However as soon as Luna turned around, a zombie was in front of her, causing her fall down and she crawls backwards until she touched Max. Max then used her pistol to shoot a couple of shots at the zombies head, it fell down as it's head literally exploded with blood, Max turns her back on the door and she rams it with all her strength. After a few tries, she finally gets it open, however it had a barricaded by a shelf so both women had to crawl in. They did so but when they did, they got up and ran, as the zombies were not far behind.

As they ran they climb up the stairs all the way to thetop to find a way out, they came in through a door in the back but there seemingly no front and there's a possibility of zombies in the front if there was.

After they got up to the top floor they ran through the halls and around a corner and into another hall but they found a door and opened it and closed it and lock it.

The zombies were far behind as they were slow as usual so they didn't see where they went. Both Luna and Max were relived to finally be (temporary) safe from the zombies. As they were relived, they sat down to take a breather. However Luna looks forward to see a bloody mess (no pun intended) and yelps in fright as she was not expecting this at all, Max on the other hand stayed calm as she dealt with something like this before. Max then gets up to look around, while Luna stays sitting down. Max checks the couch were most of the blood was, nothing, she checked the drawers in the room, none at least nothing useful, she checked the kitchen, none useful no sharp knifes or food. Being in the kitchen made Max's stomach growl in hunger.

Max then goes back to Luna, as Luna carried a backpack.

"Hey Luna do you have any food? I'm starving," Max asked

"Sure,"

Luna then takes off her backpack while Max sits beside her. Luna took out a couple of PB and J sandwiches and handed one to Max. Max started to eat the sandwich, it was delicious, But she wanted to know Luna a little.

"So um what are you doing out here?" Max asked

"I was trying to get to the station,"

"We both know that, but why are you out in the open? There's actually a rule to that, you stay away from the streets, it's where you're vulnerable, you'll never know when these fuckers come out, they're quiet when it comes to a situation like that,"

"I didn't know that,"

"I'll let that slide for you, because it's your first time actually seeing these zombies, anyway we have to find a way out now,"

Max got out after eating, she continued to look around the apartment room. She found a room next to the bathroom, she opened it and found inside that the balcony that was attached to the room outside, was missing, when she moved closer to it, and she looked down and saw the balcony down.

"Well someone's been here recently,"

Luna was behind her and when Max looked around, she found a balcony across the gap, it was a few feet away from the room theywere in, Max had an idea, she took steps back and readied herself, then she ran and jumped.

She made it to the balcony less room.

"Alright it's your turn Luna,"

Luna then jumps on but almost falls down, however Max barely caught her and pulled her up into the room.

"Alright let's go,"

Then they go through the door, through the bedroom door, the apartment door and into the hallways similar to the hallways to the apartment they were in, a few minutes ago. They reached a stairwell, they found two bodies but it wasn't a time to stop now. They go down the stairwell and reached the front doors of the apartment, they open them and walks through em.

Outside the building, both girls was in the street but as soon as they looked to their left, they found a truck in the way and it was on fire.

"Well there's no going that way," Max noted

However when they looked to their right, they found that up far ahead was the Royal Woods Police Station building.

"There it is!" Max noticed

"C'mon let's go,"

They ran ahead there, however they did not notice a fire truck, it had a trail of fire coming towards it and if it reached it, it would explode. When the fire almost reached it, Luna noticed it.

"Max look!"

"What?"

However when Max looked back at the truck, the fire reached the truck and a few seconds later, it exploded, knocking Max back, Luna was a bit far from it, but still had to duck.

Luna got up and saw Max on the ground, see looked around and saw a horde of zombies coming, the explosion must've attracted them. Luna saw a couple reaching Max, so she aimed for them. She shot a couple of bullets at them but the heads. However she aimed right, and she shot them in the head, causing their heads to explode.

After which, she ran up to Max and shaked her a little to wake her, she succeeded and Max moved her head to look Luna.

"Max are you alright?" Luna asked

However Max pointed her gun and shot... At the two zombies behind Luna. Luna looked back to see, then she turned to see Max.

"Your welcome,"

Then both girls run up to the police station, where they open the door and close it as zombies close in on them.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _honestly this isn't connected to my other resident evil, loud house crossover but it's kinda similar but like i said it's not connected in anyway._**


End file.
